I'm No Juliet
by Badspellersuntie12
Summary: Being a high school student is hard enough without having to spend late nights hunting Vampires, but Chiara Vargas does it all the same. Avenging her parents' deaths, she has vowed to end all vampires and entrance of an old and dangerous vampire clan proves her biggest challenge yet, especially when a suave and attractive Spaniard has fangs. Fem!Romano/Spain, rated T for language.


The sun was setting, and a young woman was approaching a building much shorter in stature compared to it's neighbors. She; with slightly longer than shoulder length, dark brown hair held from her face by a headband, with piercing golden eyes, and an attractive shape toned by exercise and fighting. Her hands and neck were covered with scars and scabs, her left cheek bandaged by a piece of gauze and tape. Her clothes were all thick, dark brown leather, with many pockets concealing weapons of all kinds, but her trench coat concealed the most interesting. The only color to be seen other than brown on this olive skinned girl was her pink rosary, tied around her wrist. The building; condemned. It was abandoned a long time ago, before the turn of the century at least, a lost piece of bank property that no one wanted. A perfect spot for creatures to hide.

"I pray god, that I may walk from this encounter with my limbs and soul." she said in Italian, kissing her rosary.

She turned the nob to the main door, revealing that it'd already been broken by the Degenerate living there. The door opened, her golden eyes scanning the dark interior. She took a cautious step forward. The door slammed behind her. A growl was heard from a dark corner. A flash of white fangs. She drew a flame thrower from her coat. The Degenerate rushed towards her, making its self clear to the huntress. She pulled the trigger, letting a stream of flames illuminate the room. She'd hit the Degenerate, but only on the side. It's arm had turned to ash and now the creature was angry. She threw the weapon behind her, unable to reload quickly enough and pulled a fully loaded sawed off shotgun shotgun from the opposite side of the coat that the thrower had come. The Degenerate made a jump for her throat, but a well timed duck gave her the opportunity to shoot the pale and thin creature's neck. There was a loud crack as the shot gun slipped and only hit part of the neck. The creature just got angrier, though half of it's face was loaded with buckshot. It lunged for the huntress again, but she was able to shoot him again, this time in the chest. The shot had slowed him down, a grin formed on her face, knowing she was doing at least _some _damage. He started to rush her again, and she aimed for his now deformed head. Her finger rested on the trigger for barely a second before she pulled it, making the creature lose it's footing and it fell back. She ran to the creature and pulled the trigger, sending the last round straight into it's forehead. The Degenerate dissolved into ash and bones, a pile at the steel toed boots of the hunter.

She was able to gather her discarded weapons and their shells before police sirens could be heard in the distance. She almost panicked, but she remembered to remain calm and ran from the building, the hood of her leather jacket covering her head.

"5-0, gotta go." The huntress said running behind an alley

She climbed over the fence separating the street from the dark alleyway, jogging a few blocks, until she reached a of motorcycle. She then rode off into the night.

-INJ-

She woke the next morning to a young girl with light brown hair and identical golden eyes jumping on her bed.

"Chi! Chiara! Wake up! Papa made pancakes!"

Papa, referring to their grandfather, Julius Milani.

"No Daisy. Let me sleep." she groaned

"You aren't excited about your first day of high school?" Daisy said bouncing some more

"It's your first day, I'm a junior this year." She said trying to pull the messed up covers over her head.

"Oh come on! We've been waiting for this _forever_!" She whined

"What is 'this' exactly?"

"We're in the same school again!" She said jumping off the bed and onto the floor

"Oh joy." Chiara said rolling onto her back "I'm awake, can you tell?" she said looking at her too enthusiastic younger sister.

"You're awake, but not up! Get up! Get up! Get up!" She said pulling Chiara's blankets off of her.

Chiara immediately curled into a fetal position, having only slept in her underwear.

"That's _cold_, Daisy!" Chiara cried

"Then put some clothes on!" Daisy said walking over to the light switch

"No." Chiara gasped, quickly sitting up

"Get up!" Daisy said flickering the lights.

"God damn you, I'm up!" Chiara said leaving her bed and pulling her sister's hand off the light switch

"Good." Daisy smiled widely, leaving Chiara's room

Chiara groaned, pulling a plain tan dress that reached her mid-thigh out of her closet and slipping it on over her head. She put on tights and a pair of brown lace-up boots. She brushed her hair, and decided to put it up in a pony tail. Walking downstairs with her back pack to see daisy with the same hairstyle, except it looked better on the scrawny girl. Cursing to herself, Chiara pulled the hair tie from her thick hair and ran back upstairs to grab a headband instead.

"Good morning, Chi." her grandfather said smiling widely at her.

"Mm-hmm. I know it you who sent Daisy to get me, bastard." she grumbled

"Hey! I tried to wake you but you just said 'fuck off, old man'. What am I supposed to do?" he over-dramatized being insulted

"Whatever, old man." she said grabbing a plate with a stack of pancakes from the counter next to the stove

Chiara and Daisy were both a lot like their Grandfather. Chiara looked like the younger, female version of him. Daisy acted just like the guy, empty headed and over-dramatic with an evil streak.

"Anyways, I'm so glad it'll only take one trip to get you two to school again!" He said shutting off the stove

"Really? That's all you care about?" Chiara voiced, her mouth full of pancakes

"Don't speak with your mouth full, look at you sister." He said gesturing to the child shoveling pancakes in her face to fast she might suffocate if she tried to speak.

Chiara just rolled her eyes.

They left a few minutes later, the drive being filled with words pouring out Daisy's mouth faster than water out of Niagra Falls. It was mostly nonsense, just thoughts with no actual connections, but it filled the silence. Daisy was only quiet when they arrived, but that lasted less than a second. Chiara was worried, she was only ever this talkative when she was nervous.

"You think I'll get a boyfriend? My teachers might not like me. I might fail my classes!" Daisy said, her thoughts only making sense right then

"Daisy Aurelia Vargas." Chiara said stepping in front of her sister, facing her.

She just looked at her older sister.

"You'll be fine. This is high school, not the apocalypse." Chiara offered "We won't ever be that far apart, so don't be afraid to call me, alright?"

She nodded, gulping.

"Deep breaths."

"OK." she said inhaling deeply

"Good, don't forget to let it out." Chiara gave a half smile to her silly sister.

"I know."

"You sure?"

"No." Daisy shrugged

They both laughed.

"I'll walk you to your first class even."

"But... what I can't find my next class?" Daisy walked around her sister

"There are teachers everywhere, ask them."

The two walked into the school, where a few student council were welcoming students.

"Hi Chiara!" A blond boy with blue eyes and a really loud voice greeted her

"Fuck off, Jones!" She said pulling her sister along.

Daisy looked back to see the boy sticking his tongue out at Chiaira. Daisy smiled.

They walked down a few winding halls to get their schedules.

"I've got math first." Chiara said snatching her sister's schedule "Oh-ho, painting with the Frenchie weirdo."

"Is that bad?" Daisy asked, worried

"Nah, he just gets way to physically close to students sometimes. He smells like cheap wine most of the time, too."

"Ew." Daisy crumpled her nose "Wait. You have him too!" Daisy said snatching her schedule back

"For _Photography_. It's different, for artistically challenged kids like me."

"Chiara!" A blond girl with green eyes cheered, running up to the pair

"Laura." Chiara greeted her friend

"You know you're going to join newspaper this year, right?" She nudged, winking at the girl

"In your dreams. I'll join an activity when hell freezes over." Or when vampires quit killing people, she added quietly

Chiaira felt her sister lean into her a bit, "Oh, right. Laura, this is my little sister Daisy Vargas. Sis, this is Laura Moser, she's the Assistant Editor for our school newspaper."

"Not editor?" Daisy asked

"I'm still just a Junior, but the position is mine when our Editor graduates this year." She smiled mischievously

Chiara shivered. Laura could be scary, even though she gave off a mouse-like demeanor.

"Maybe I could rope your sister into joining us then." Laura looked to Daisy

"Maybe." Daisy smiled nervously

The minute bell rang.

"BELL!" Laura said running off

The sisters watched her run, bumping into a few people.

"We should probably go too." Chiara told her sister

Daisy frowned.

"I don't wanna go!"

"I know, but it's required by law." Chiara said walking to Mr. Bonnefoy's classroom

They got to the class, the teacher writing the day's agenda on the white board.

"Vargas! How was your shooting last night?" a tall and lean man with medium-long blond hair, bright blue eyes, who looked like he hadn't shaved this morning, Francis Bonnefoy.

"Just fine. The subject was a bit easy, though." Chiara told the teacher

Even though it sounded lie they were talking about photography, they weren't. Mr. Bonnefoy had been a hunter when he was younger, he'd been the one to explain the truth of her parent's tragic and violent deaths, during her freshman year of high school. He had trained her to be able to protect herself and fight them. He'd found and gotten her all the weapon and armor she had, giving her the ability hunt the monsters she pleased. He was in all forms her mentor, but they had to speak in code about the jobs he informed her of and that she had completed.

"Don't be to arrogant. I don't want to see a talented shooter like yourself getting hurt." He said finally noticing Daisy "Who's this?"

"My sister, Daisy. She's in your painting class."

"Nice to meet you Daisy. Take a seat where ever you'd like." He smiled as the bell rung "Do you need a pass, Chiara?"

"Sure. Thanks, Mr. B."

He wrote her a pass that said 'walked freshman sister to class, please excuse tardy'.

Chiara ran down to her Algebra 2 class, to see the same teacher she'd had last year for Geometry, the same tall and scary man with long, greying (possibly elven) blond hair he kept back with a low pony tail and cold blue eyes, Otto Bielschmidt. If she didn't kill creatures that were generally faster and stronger than her for fun, she would be scared out of her mind just to look this guy in the eye.

"You're late." he grunted

"Sorry, here's a pass." she handed him the slip of paper

He nodded and gestured for her to sit down, and she sat in the third row, next to a guy she assumed was a freshman football player who had the same cold eyes as her teacher, but with shorter hair that was combed back.

"1942 much?" Chiara grumbled

The boy looked at her, not glaring, but searching for signs of hostility. Chiara looked back at him, challenging his gaze. His eyes dropped from hers to the front of the class, where Mr. Beilschmidt was writing.

Chiara smirked, having won the stare down with possibly the must muscular teen on the planet.

* * *

That's chapter one, what do you think?

Just in case you were wondering:

Chiara Vargas- 17 years old  
Daisy Vargas- 14 years old  
Julius Milani (Grandpa Rome)- 63 years old  
Otto Beilschmidt- 67 years old  
Francis Bonnefoy- 42 years old  
Laura Moser- 17 years old  
Alfred Jones- 17 years old  
That kid Chiara had a stare down with and won (Ludwig Beilschmidt)- 15 years old


End file.
